The Love for Bananas
by Neko-Vixen
Summary: I picked a weird pairing..Tohrux?? read on to find out! Though the title kinda gives it away! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:White Day

The love of Bananas!  
Ohayo!  
A/N: hehehe just perfect for this fic! Soon find out who the pairing is! Read on!  
  
**********************************************  
I was walking down the street, heading to Shigure's house because today was 'White Day' and I wanted to give Tohru a present for all she's done for me.Ever since I've heard of that their was a stranger no less a girl living with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo I thought, poor girl she will only suffer if she   
stays with our family. But she proved all of us wrong by telling the truth to Kyo that she was scared but still wanted to be with him and how she faced   
up to Akito….. I'm only glad she came out alright.  
  
I wanted to be more masculine so I can get over the horrors of my past of thinking that I wasn't worthy enough to please my family, every time I saw them   
saying sorry all over again and again, my life crumpled with each word. Thinking I was a mistake and nobody wanted me, so that's why I dressed up like a   
girl. To hide my weakness from others, showing if I can't be strong and worthy as a man all became the very image of my mother.  
  
Well stop dealing in the past the future is now and I have to find Tohru to give her 'Tohru's White Day' present, since she got me something on   
valentine's day, Tohru always thinking of others!  
  
Once I reach the door I became nervous, so many questions that just popped in my head are wanted to be answered. What if she is already out with Yuki  
and Kyo? What is she was very busy and I'm only troubling her? What if she doesn't want my gift? What is she……..?  
  
Ok now I have to stop thinking so much! Tohru said to don't get overactive.   
  
Time to stop thinking and just knock on the door! (A/N: I don't think you really could knock on paper doors…hehehe^-^')  
  
"might as well knock and find out" *KNOCK KNOCK* (A/N: OH!YAY! my great sound effects!)  
  
"Wonder if anyone is home?" I mumbled to myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*A few minutes earlier *  
Inside the Kitchen  
  
Tohru is happily humming a tune that just popped in her head while making lunch for Yuki, Kyo and Shigure who were all going out.   
  
\ Guess I'll be alone today.*sigh* I had fun with Yuki and Kyo at the amusement park! I still can't believe that they actually got me a present for   
White Day, but that's not what really amazed me it was that Yuki and Kyo thought of it together and during that time we were there they didn't even fight!  
No arguments, no challenges and no yelling! I was truly amazed! \  
  
"We had a great time! We even got Kyo to go on the Log ride!" she said out loud when suddenly Shigure Came rushing in, Making a grand entrance for himself.   
  
"Hey there Tohru-kun~! I'll be leaving now to trop of my story at my editors! Woah as me! Ha-san told me to give her a break! He said the last time I was   
toying with her, her body couldn't handle any more stress and she collapsed! Poor little Mit-chan she works herself to death! I wonder why she is working  
so hard in the first place?" said Shigure in his o-so whinny voice to show he was very disappointed in having not to give in to his urges and be as cruel  
as he can be to his one and only editor! (A/N: poor little Mit-chan, she couldn't handle any more jokes from her cruel tormentor!)  
  
Tohru sweatdroped at the last thing he said. \Its was you Shigure who caused her to work herself to death….\ Tohru smiled nervously at Shigure.  
  
"Ah! Shigure-san here is your bento if you get hungry on your trip!" Tohru said once she came back to her senses and thought of him missing lunch.  
  
"Oh! My sweet and innocent flower! What would I do with out you! Let me repay you with a big fat kiss!"  
  
*BONK!*(A/N: again with the sound effects! Hehehe)  
  
"PERVERT!" (Guess who that is)  
  
Tohru again sweatdroped while holding a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Kyo your so mean!~*"   
  
"Ohayo Kyo-kun"  
  
"Ohayo Tohru"  
  
"I made you and Sohma-kun bentos for your trip to the tournament!" Tohru grabbed Shigure and Kyo's bentos and handed them to them. Shigure took his bento   
right away from Tohru and said his goodbyes and thanks to Tohru before heading for Mit-chan's.  
  
"Yah, well…. I have to leave soon so don't get yourself into any trouble, yah hear me!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"O.k. since that's all settled, then I'll be leaving… thanks for the bento and see ya later" Kyo said that fast as he was running to the door.  
  
"Bye Bye!" said Tohru with her eyes closed and waving goodbye.  
  
"Did he leave already?" asked a calm voice from behind her.  
  
"Ah! Sohma-kun you scared me, and yah Kyo-kun left already" said Tohru while holding a hand to her heart and breathing heavily.   
  
"Sorry Honda-san. Guess I should be leaving to …"  
  
"Wait Sohma-kun I have something for you" said Tohru in a hurry remembering to give Sohma-kun his bento. "Huh? You do….?" Yuki said wondering what   
Honda-san wanted to give him. "Hai!" "Wait right here while I get it O.k.? " "O.k."  
  
She came back running, with his bento in hand.  
  
\So that was what she wanted to give me \ Yuki smiled at the thought of Tohru's kindness.  
  
"Here you go Sohma-kun! Have a good day at the tournament!"  
  
"Arigato Honda-san, I'm very grateful"  
  
She just smiled.  
  
Once she said her finale goodbye's to Yuki she went gather all the dirty clothes so she could wash them when she heard that someone was knocking on the door.  
  
\ I wonder who that could be? I hope no one forgot something. \  
  
Once she reached the door and opened it she was rather surprise to see someone else in front of the door.  
  
"Rit-san"  
  
"Ohayo Tohru-kun"  
  
She smiled in greeting. "Ohayo Rit-san! "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
\ ah I knew she would be here, well lets get this over with!  
  
A/N: Well that's a beginning! Hope yah liked it! Plz review if you want me to continue!! ^-^   
-Neko-Vixen X3 


	2. Chapter 2 :Courage

A/N: Sorry to the ppl who wanted to read the continuing of this fic..I have been busy lately.ok mostly I was just lazy but you can't blame me! A lot of ppl are lazy! ANYWAY! Well I did finally do it so be happy! ^_^;;.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned this anime but unfortunately I don't.like about a bunch of ppl don't, the ones who also write fic's for Fruits Basket, but anyway we can only wish.-___- sad huh? I thought so..  
  
******************************************  
The love of Bananas!  
  
Chapter 2: courage  
  
******************************************  
  
"Um.Tohru-kun.." Ritsu stuttered, still not the conversational type.  
  
Tohru noticing his uneasiness thought of something to get his mind on something else while maybe he'll ask his question or whatever he wanted to say later.  
  
"Ano.Rit-san why don't you come in" said Tohru, and then grabbed Ritsu's hand so he can come in faster.  
  
She half dragged, half walked Ritsu to the living room. She sat him down by the table then said she was going to get some tea for them. When she left from Ritsu's view he sighed to himself.  
  
'I can't ask Tohru.I'm to scared I'm not worthy to ask her out for White Day*! She deserves more than my measly gift I wanted to give her! I should just tell her I have to leave for something important and I can't-NO! Then I'll be lying to her!?! That's even worse! What should-'Ritsu was cut off from his frantic thoughts by a small but sweet voice.  
  
"Eh.Rit-san? Do you want something to eat also with your tea?" Tohru asked the somewhat still dazed Ritsu from His thoughts.  
  
"Oh Tohru-kun.sure that sounds good."said Ritsu in a daze, not really paying attention to what she said or anything, but still managed to answer her.  
  
While Tohru was leaving to get some snacks for them, Ritsu finally snapped out of his daze.  
  
"Eh!?! NO THORU-KUN I'LL GET IT! IT'S WHITE DAY SO I SHOULD SERVE YOU!" cried Ritsu wanting to stop Tohru from doing any work on a holiday for her. While frantic in his need to stop her, he tripped over his pants sleeve and crashed into Tohru.  
  
Ritsu thinking fast, because he doesn't want Tohru to see his embarrassing form.again, lift his arms so they could support his weight from crushing Tohru. Surprisingly his arms held his weight from crushing her. (A/N: hey Ritsu needs some credit some day or two. He could be strong you don't really know..-________- ok but this is my story and he is.)  
  
While scared of the fall his reflexes automatically shut his eyes, thinking he might have hurt Tohru and how he was going to apologies for it. Finally after a few minutes he got the courage to open his eyes, only to come face to face with an unconscious Tohru.  
  
All the color drained from Ritsu's face, his mind going completely blank. In his own little mind those little wheel's were going a little too slow, and I mean too slow.  
  
Feeling something touch his hand, Ritsu came out of his shock, looking immediately at his hand. Sighing to only find out it was falling hair that touched it.  
  
'Wait falling hair.?' Ritsu finally came to his senses and remembered Tohru fell and probably hit her head.  
  
"OMG! TOHRU-KUN'S HURT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" yelled franticly the running around Ritsu.well that is until he ran right into the wall. (A/N: all I can say is ouch....)  
  
While hitting the wall did stop his ranting the rational part of his brain thought it better to help Tohru. (A/N: took him long enough eh?)  
  
Getting up fast Ritsu ran to Tohru. 'Ok what do I do?!? I knew I should have listened to Hatori-san when he told me all about this stuff! I feel so ashamed! I should never have come or else Tohru wouldn't be in this situation!' Ritsu tried to think back to whatever Hatori had said and only remembered a little bit.  
  
With some idea what to do Ritsu carefully checked Tohru for any injury, finding that she only had a small bump on her head.  
  
Sighing in relief Ritsu grabbed Tohru in his arms and put all his strength to carry Tohru to her room so she can lie down.  
  
Reaching her room upstairs, Ritsu was very much amazed at his strength to be able to carry Tohru all the way to her room. Gently putting her on her bed, he ran downstairs, trying not to trip again and went in the kitchen to grab some ice for her head.  
  
After putting the ice in a bag he wrapped a cloth around the ice bag to lessen the cold. Once done he ran back upstairs to Tohru room and grabbed a chair and sat by the bed.  
  
Gently a plying the ice bag on her head wishing she woke up soon.  
  
~* around 2 PM *~  
  
Tohru slowly open her eyes to the light of day again, clueless to what had happen when she was asleep and wondering why she was even asleep.  
  
Then the thought of Ritsu here came back to her.  
  
She looked franticly around to have her eyes stop on the little bundle sleeping his head in his arms on her bed. Tohru smiled at how cute he looked there. Deciding it better to wake him up even though she didn't want to but she wanted to know what happened.  
  
"Rit-san.Rit-san please wake up..." whispered Tohru while gently shaking the still asleep jyuniishi monkey. (A/N: did I spell that right? It is Jyuniishi right.? Oh well! ^__^)  
  
Opening his eyes Ritsu first looked at Tohru.  
  
"TOHRU-KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!?!" shouted the over reactive Ritsu.  
  
Tohru sweatdropped at the sudden noise to her left ear, wondering if she will ever hear out of it again. Thinking it was about time to tell Ritsu she was perfectly fine she turn to the monkey.  
  
"Um.Rit-san I'm perfectly fine.no need to worry.just a bump.really there is no need at all to worry!" Tohru smiled to encourage him she was alright, hoping that it would help calm down his nerves.  
  
Ritsu stopped and just looked at her, like in a daze.again. (A/N: he need help to get out of those. -____-;; *sigh*)  
  
Feeling her face heat up over the very intense look from Ritsu she could only stammer out a response to get his attention of her face.  
  
"Ano.Rit-san why did you come here in the first place-Not that I don't want you here!! I'm just curious." Tohru said suddenly becoming very shy.  
  
Ritsu shyly blushed at the reason he came here for. 'I should tell her after all she deserved it from me wasting her precious time'  
  
"Um.Tohru-kun..since i-it's ...*gulp* White Day today. I thought I would d- do something special for you b-because you um-b-bout me those c- chocolate's. on V-Valentines day. so I wanted .TO KNOW IF YOU COULD GO OUT WITH ME TOADAY!!" Ritsu said while practically yelling the last bit out in a rush of embarrassment.  
  
Shock was an understatement for the sweet onigiri.  
  
After a while the silence still hung in the air and Ritsu thought that Tohru didn't want to go any where with him, Tohru smiled sweetly and said, "of course I'll go out with you Rit-san.I would really love it." Tohru blushed reminding Ritsu of a tomato.  
  
All Ritsu could do was nod and smile back.  
  
******************************************  
  
Next Chapter Ritsu and Tohru have some fun on there little date on White Day!  
  
*Just to tell ppl who don't know what White Day is, In Japan on Valentine's Day the girls have to buy present's for the boys and on White Day it when the boys give the Gift's to the girls! ^__^! To any whom that doesn't know!  
  
Please Review! Hope I did well!  
  
~Neko-Vixen 


End file.
